


Assemble

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: The Marvellous Ladies of DC [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: There was an idea known as the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to to fight the battles we never could."(Recruitment of the Avengers in the Marvellous Ladies of DC verse)





	Assemble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fezwearingjellybananas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday, fezwearingjellybananas. Poor planning, medical issues, and my internet deciding to be ruder than usual kept me from completing/posting this sooner, so I’m sorry about that. But here’s something from the Marvellous Ladies of DC.

               Nyssa Raatko swore under her breath as a phone rang out in the silence of the upper level of the empty airport wing. For the past hour, she’d been collecting information from the Chinese Triad as they’d interrogated her. Whoever was calling now was interrupting her. All Nyssa needed was another minute with the leader to spill some more details and then she could make her exit.

The Triad leader’s face dropped as he listened to whoever was on the other end. Slowly, he walked forward and extended the phone to Nyssa.

“It’s for you,” he said in English placing it at her shoulder.

Nyssa raised her eyebrows as he backed off before cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear.

“We need you to come in,” Agent Vasquez’s voice instructed.

“You can’t be serious,” Nyssa scoffed. “I’m working on something at the moment.”

“I know, I know. But this is actually more important.”

“Do you realize I’m in the middle of an interrogation with a foolish oaf who is giving me everything Waller wanted to know?”

The Triad leader and his men looked at one another in confusion. One of them asked in Mandarin what the hell she meant. The leader scolded him and said she was lying.

“你确定吗” Nyssa asked, giving them a cold glare before going back to her conversation on the phone. “I’m not leaving this right now. Is there someone else who can-”

“Nyssa,” Vasquez said quietly. “There was an attack. Queen has been compromised.”

               She went rigid in the chair. Thea Queen had been on the mission with her supervising officer to take out the Demon’s Daughter once and for all. Nyssa had killed him, leaving Thea on her own to deal with her. Instead of killing her, Thea had taken her back to Argus and Waller. The two had trained together under Argus and were often paired together on missions. Thea was closer to a sister for Nyssa than Talia ever was.

“Would you hold for a few moments?” she asked Vasquez.

The Triad leader stepped forward to take the phone. A smile twisted across Nyssa’s face as she lashed her foot out at his shin. He gave a cry as he dropped down low. Nyssa then headbutted him, sending him down on the ground. The rest of the Triad sprang into action, ready to subdue her. However, Nyssa Raatko had not been known as the Demon’s Daughter for nothing.

Once the Triad members were all incapacitated in some form, Nyssa kicked the hand of the Triad leader away from the phone. It was still open, so she picked it up as she grabbed her coat and hat. Putting them on, she walked out past the construction materials and away from the empty wing into the operational part of the airport. Nyssa kept her head low as she headed toward the exit and placed the phone up to her ear.

“Are you still there?” Nyssa asked.

“Still here,” Vasquez confirmed. “Sounded pretty rough there.”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Nyssa shrugged. “Tell me now. Where is Thea Queen?”

“We don’t know for certain.”

“But is she still alive?”

“We believe so,” Vasquez said. “I’ll be there to brief you when you come in. However, Waller wants you to speak with the scientist.”

“The scientist?” Nyssa frowned as she exited the airport. “You want me to speak with her?”

“I’ve been sent to talk to Smoak, and Waller is going after Lance. So that leaves you with Frosty.”

“Where is she right now?” the spy asked. “We do have a position on her, don’t we?”

“We’ve never lost track of her. You’re going to need to book a flight.”

* * *

 

               Caitlin Snow hurried after the kid as he took off through the streets. When he finally got to the house on the outskirts of town, she barely caught the screen door from slamming into her face. As she entered the house, she caught sight of the boy jumping out the window. The scientist sighed and shook her head. She should have made sure to get the payment for the ‘sick parent’ before being lead on a wild goose chase. Now she was alone in a house that looked like it had been empty for years.

“Shouldn’t a person like you be avoiding stress?”  a female voice asked behind her. “Maybe it’s just me, but cities can be quite stressful, even for a bartender who moonlights as a physician for those in trouble.”

Caitlin whirled around to see a woman with dark hair and a scarf wrapped over her shoulders. She held herself like she was ready to spring into a fight at a moment’s notice.

“It’s not so much avoiding stress,” Caitlin explained. “That’s not my secret. But I notice you’ve brought me to the edge of the city. Is it just you, or this whole house surrounded with people willing to put a bullet in me?”

“It’s only the two of us,” the woman said.

“You got that boy to lure me here. He seems pretty young to be a spy.”

“Some start younger. I did, and so did my sister.”

Caitlin walked past a dusty table. “Who are you exactly? Are you here to kill me, because I can promise you it will not end well for either of us.”

“Nyssa Raatko, and I’m not here to kill you. I’m with Argus.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been in contact with you guys,” Caitlin said. “I though you’d forgotten about me.”

“No, we only kept our distance and watched out for your safety,” Nyssa told her. “We need you to come in though.”

Caitlin watched a fly buzz through the open window. “And if I say no?”

“That’s why they brought me here. To persuade you to say yes.”

“How about her?” Caitlin emphasized the last word. “What if she doesn’t want to do this?”

“We have it on record you’ve gone over a year without an incident,” Nyssa said. “I feel safe to say you have control over this. But I should also say we are facing the potential event of a global catastrophe.”

“I’m not in the hero business.”

Nyssa sat at the table and slid a phone across the wood to her side. “This is a totem of Zambesi. It’s named only for where it was found. It was stolen in the second World War and then lost until we found it again. Not too long ago, it was stolen from us. We need you to help find it.”

“Why me?” Caitlin took a seat and examined the photo on the device.

“While it was found in Zambesi, it’s not of this Earth. It emits an energy consistent with dark matter. You, Dr. Snow, know dark matter better than anyone else.”

Caitlin glanced back up. “Waller’s still around, right? She just wants me for this and not for…the other thing.”

“That’s all I know.”

“Unless she hasn’t told you that after all this, I’m getting put in a cell where I’m constantly drugged and unable to do a thing.”

“Waller would tell me-”

“Would she?” Caitlin hissed, letting her eyes glow for a moment.

It was a mistake, as Nyssa was now pointing a gun at her face. Caitlin raised her hands and let her eyes return to her normal color. Frost wanted to come out, but Caitlin pushed her back down. She was not going to lose control here.

“Sorry, I wanted to see how you’d react to that,” she apologized. “You can put the gun down now. I don’t want you to have to use that and have _her_ come out.”

Nyssa lowered the gun. “So are you going to come with me?”

Caitlin slowly nodded.

* * *

 

Sara Lance threw her punches at the bag as quick as she could.

_“Come on, everyone get out!” she shouted as she opened the cages holding the soldiers. “Get to safety!”_

She jabbed the bag harder, clenching her teeth.

_“Sara, please, we can work this out.”_

_“There isn’t enough time. The plane’s going down. I’m so sorry, Lindsey.”_

Sara’s punches grew stronger and faster.

_“Oh my god. Get Waller on the phone, she’s still alive!”_

The bag started to leak sand.

_“Laurel!”_

_Her sister looked up at her from where she was clinging to the bar. Any second, it was going to give way._

_“Sara!” she shouted. “Go!”_

_“No,” Sara inched out on the twisted metal towards her. “Take my hand!”_

_Laurel reached out. The bar gave way. Her sister plunged down the cliff with a scream._

_“LAUREL!”_

The worst memory, before the plane and waking up in the future, was the breaking point. Sara yelled and threw her hardest punch yet. The punching bag sailed across the room, leaving a trail of sand in its wake. Sara stared at it, panting slightly before turning to grab another bag. However, that had been the last one. At least there was still the salmon ladder.

               As she began to make her way up it almost effortlessly, Sara thought back on the past two weeks. Back then, Laurel had been dead for a month when she crashed the plane into the ice. When she woke up, it was no longer 1944, but the twenty-first century. The world had changed so much that she felt like a stranger in it. Finding her place was difficult.

“Trouble sleeping?”

Sara looked down to see Amanda Waller walking into the gym. She’d been the one who told Sara officially that she’d been asleep for a lot longer than eight hours.

“I-” she jumped up another level on the ladder. “Slept for. Seventy. Years. If you ask me, that’s more than enough.”

“You could be wandering the streets, catching up on all you’ve missed,” Waller mused as Sara made her way back down the ladder. “You could explore the world. It’s got a lot to offer now than it did back in the forties.”

She dropped to the floor as she reached the last ledge. “Over seven decades ago, the entire world was fighting. When I woke up, it was long over and apparently the Allies won. I had to look on my own to see what was lost. Then I found out what the world’s been doing since then. You think people would have learned a thing or two after a second global war.”

“There have been mistakes made by everyone. Unfortunately, one was made quite recently.”

“So that’s why you’re here. I figure this is a mission and not a social call?”

“Correct, Captain.”

“If you’re attempting to get me back in the world, I’d rather do it at my own pace.”

“I’m actually trying to save it,” Waller said curtly, holding out an open file.

Sara grasped it and studied the Argus document. The picture was immediately recognizable.

“The Zambesi totem?”

“Indeed. Donna Smoak uncovered that from the ocean while she was searching for you after you went missing. She believed the same as we did- that it could be used as an unlimited and sustainable energy source. The world needs something like this at its current state.”

“Okay,” Sara nodded. “So what, did someone steal this again?”

“He calls himself Eobard. He isn’t from Earth.”

“An alien then,” Sara smirked. “Of course the future has aliens now.”

Waller did not look amused. “There’s a lot we need to bring you up to speed on.”

“You say that like I don’t have a choice whether or not to help out.”

“I think someone who has seen the power of the Zambesi totem in the wrong hands doesn’t want history to repeat itself. That’s what will happen if we don’t have you.”

She was right about that. Sara pursed her lips and nodded as she remembered what had happened during the war. How the totem-powered weapons had set off a chain of events leading to Laurel’s death.

“You’re right about that,” Sara admitted as she handed Waller back the file and walked over to her gym bag. “How much catch-up do I have to do?”

“A fair amount. The world’s gotten stranger than it was in 1945.”

Sara snorted. “I don’t think anything will surprise me any more.”

“Oh, you’d be very wrong there, Captain Lance,” Waller smiled, but there was no warmth in it. “There’s a debriefing packet back at your apartment. Take a look at it before tomorrow. Someone will be there to pick you up.”

“Thanks,” Sara said, pulling the strap over her shoulder and heading towards the exit.

Here she was throwing herself back into the thick of things again. She could practically hear Laurel muttering about her safety while encouraging her to follow her gut.

What she wouldn’t give to have Laurel here right now.

* * *

 

“Ma’am, Agent Vasquez from Argus is calling in.”

“Put her on hold please, Gideon,” Felicity Smoak instructed as the pieces of her suit were removed from her body. “I’ve got something else a little higher on my priority list.”

“She’s insisting.”

“I’ll call her back in like two minutes.”

               The feet of her suit were removed as she left the balcony and entered the building. Ray was standing in front of one of the computers. A three-dimensional model of Smoak Tower hovered before her. Readouts of the new clean energy power source were right next to it.

“How does it look?” she asked him.

Ray turned to her with a smile. “Great. The levels are holding steady, at least for now.”

“They’ll hold. After all, the two of us designed this. There’s barely a chance it’ll fail. You’re a genius, Ray.”

“Thanks, but I’m not the only genius in this room. You’re one too, after all.”

“We’re both geniuses,” Felicity rectified with a smile.

Her boyfriend blushed. “Yeah. But uh, how much of a chance is barely that it’ll fail?”

“Not that much,” she shrugged. “Like…twelve percent.”

“Twelve percent?!”

“That means there’s an eighty-eight percent chance there will never be a failure!” Felicity told him. “That’s better odds than I had of survival after the explosion. Paralyzed from the waist down with sharpen crawling towards my heart was not a great medical situation.”

Ray nodded. “Yeah. You were lucky to get out alive. And the technology you developed since then has helped so many people.”

“I couldn’t have done it without your help. Or any of this really.”

               It was true. Smoak Technologies had made a new name for itself in the medical industry when it began to produce bio-stimulants similar to the one Felicity had in her back. But Ray had been the one who helped her modify the original design so it could be surgically implanted easier. It had also been Ray who saved her life when the palladium reactor began to poison her and developed a new reactor powered by dwarf-star. Plus, he’d done an amazing job as CEO to bring more attention to clean energy sources and reducing carbon footprints.

“Maybe, but it’s not me who flies around and saves people,” Ray reminded her.

Felicity patted his hand. “How about we just celebrate our win here. Is the champagne still on ice?”

“Yeah, I’ll pop the bottle. Can you get the glasses?”

Felicity walked over to the table and picked them up as Ray popped the cork. Just as he poured the liquid into the flutes, Gideon interrupted.

“Ma’am, my protocols are being overwritten. It appears Agent Vasquez is running out of patience.”

Her cell phone began to ring.

“Oh, frack,” sighed Felicity as she grabbed the phone and accepted the call.

“Ms. Smoak, we need to talk.”

“Agent Vasquez, are you aware of how late it is?”

“Yet you’re still awake.”

“True, but I was working on something.”

“This is urgent.”

“How urgent?”

The elevator’s doors opened, revealing Vasquez standing inside with a phone to her ear. Felicity blinked and stared at her.

“Wow, personal visit urgent,” she said, lowered the champagne flute.

“Susan,” Ray grinned broadly. “Good to see you again.”

               They both had encountered Susan Vasquez before. She’d first cropped up after Felicity’s homecoming from her captivity, and then helped Ray a few times after that. There had been a few more times when she’d popped in and out of their life since then. The last Felicity had heard of her, she’d been sent to New Mexico, just before a town had nearly been decimated by an invader.

“You should join us,” the Smoak Technologies CEO added. “We’re celebrating. The building’s able to be powered by clean energy that’s holding stable.”

“That’s excellent, but I can’t stay,” Vasquez stepped out of the elevator and turned to Felicity, a tablet in hand. “You need to look this over.”

“Is this for the consultation? When do you need it by?”

“It’s not exactly consultation.”

“Is it the Avengers?” Ray blurted out. “Which I have no knowledge of whatsoever.”

Felicity shook her head. “That was scrapped, according to Waller. I’m only a consultant too, as far as it goes. Apparently, I get ‘too invested and too humorous’ and that was a problem.”

Ray tilted his head. “Well…”

“I never said she was wrong.”

“It’s not about your personality, Ms. Smoak. Whatever was anticipated then is nothing like we’re facing now.”

Felicity looked down at the tablet, then back to Vasquez. “Would you allow me to confirm with Dr. Palmer for a few moments?”

“Of course.”

She lead Ray over to the desk they had been at earlier.

“So how bad do you think this is?” Ray questioned as Felicity unlocked the tablet and examined the files. “Susan seems on edge.”

“Susan’s a SHIELD agent, her life is constantly trying to protect the world. But you are right.”

“You didn’t go into a whole lot of details about the Avengers. What is it exactly?”

Felicity used the screen to open all the files in front of him holographically. “All of this.”

               A series of different boxes floated in front of them. Sara Lance, Nyssa Raatko, Thea Queen, Caitlin Snow, Iris of House West, and her own files took up six of them. Information on them listed their histories and skills sets. Video footage of each candidate played in a small box in the corner. This was supposed to be the Avengers before it was rejected and tossed out.

Ray stared at it open-mouthed. “I’m going to go to DC tonight to start planning on the zoning for the new buildings. You have homework.”

“I do,” she nodded in agreement. “Get there safely, okay?”

“Thanks,” he kissed her. “Good luck, Felicity.”

* * *

 

               Iris gazed up at the stars scattered above in the sky. She was miles and miles away from the city. Her horse was scuffing at the ground a small distance from her, impatient to return to his stable. She would return soon enough to the palace. Right now, she was taking time for herself.

               Months had passed since she was cast out to Midgard and returned to defeat Eobard. The reconstruction of the Bifrost was coming along slowly, but it was nearly there. Cecile could still use her gift to see throughout the Nine Realms, but Eobard’s body was nowhere to be found. Her father doubted that he was truly dead and Iris was in agreement with him. After all, his ancestor had been a trickster.

               Once the Bifrost was ready for transport, Iris would use it to search for Eobard and bring him back to justice on Asgard for his crimes. She was determined to succeed in doing so and wouldn’t give up until she found him. Once she did, she would seek out Barry again. Perhaps she could finally take him to Asgard. That or Iris would stick around on Earth with him for a time. There was a whole world out there for her to explore with him.

“Iris.”

She turned to see her brother come riding up on his horse.

“Wally?” Iris rose to her feet. “What are you doing here?”

“Cecile found Eobard,” Wally said. “He’s on Midgard.”

Midgard. Barry was there. So were Cisco and Harry.

Iris hurried over to him. “How long ago did she find him?”

“Not long ago. Dad sent me out as soon as she gave him the news. They’re at the Bifrost.”

Iris hurried over to her horse and mounting him quickly. She rode back into the city as fast as possible with Wally on her tail. By the time she came to the newly constructed Bifrost, Cecile and her father were waiting for her.

“Father, Cecile. You’ve found Eobard?”

“I have,” Cecile nodded. “Wally got you my message faster than I expected.”

“He’s always had a gift for speed.”

“That he has,” Iris smiled over at her brother before remembering why he’d come to her. “What is Eobard doing on Midgard?”

“I’m uncertain. He’s in possession of a staff that seems to make the Midgardians it touches compliant to him.”

“There has to be a bigger game that he’s playing,” Joe murmured. “This is Eobard. Mind control is a parlor trick for him. He must have a bigger plan in mind.”

“Maybe he’s working with someone from another realm?” Wally suggested.

Cecile shrugged. “He could, but whoever it is has been shrouded from me.”

“Whatever he’s planning, I don’t think it’s in Midgard’s favor,” Iris said. “Dad, Eobard tried to take over the throne once on Asgard. I wouldn’t put him past trying to become a ruler of the entirety of Midgard.”

“That could be his play. He can’t be allowed to succeed if that is the case. Eobard needs to be brought back to Asgard to face trial for his original crimes.”

“Then let me bring him to you,” Iris said. “Letting him manipulate me into going to Jotunheim set off this mess. Now I can finish it by tracking Eobard down and taking him back to Asgard.”

Joe thought about it for a moment before turning to Cecile. “Is the Bifrost ready yet?”

“We were going to try and see if it worked tomorrow, but we can easily do so tonight.”

“Then I’ll go tonight,” Iris decided, holding out her hand to summon Mjolnir.

“I’ll come with you,” Wally volunteered.

“No,” Iris shook her head as Mjolnir finally flew into her hand. “Stay here with Dad. You and Eddie defend Asgard in my place. And if Eobard kills me, then Asgard will still have a crown prince.”

“Don’t let him kill you,” her father ordered.

“I won’t give him the chance,” Iris vowed. “And I will bring Eobard to Asgard to face trial.”

Joe smiled. “I know you will.”

Iris stepped forward to the opening of the Bifrost with Cecile. She inserted her sword and the opening formed.

“Good luck, Iris.”

“Thank you.” She glanced back at her father and brother. “I’ll be home soon.”

               With that, she stepped into the bridge towards Midgard. Colors streamed past her as she started to channel her power through her hammer. When the bridge ended, she was soaring through a stormy sky towards a strange flying ship. She landed on the top of it as lightning split the sky behind her. Something was being lowered beneath her, so she flew down to investigate.

               Inside the ship, she spotted Eobard sitting on a bench. His eyes were wide when she saw her. There were two Midgardian women in front of him staring at her. One woman held a shield with a star while the other wore armor like Iris had never seen before. If they were some of Eobard’s minions, she would not go easy on them.

Less than an hour later, she was joining forces with Felicity Smoak and Sara Lance after discovering they were both trying to stop Eobard’s plans for Midgard.

* * *

 

               Thea Queen felt like she could breathe for the first time in days when she opened her eyes. She sucked in air on her own, savoring each intake. It wasn’t that she hadn’t been able to breathe since Eobard had put her under his control, but he’d pulled out everything that made her and replaced it with something else that demanded her to do things on his behalf, even breathing.

“You’re awake.”

Thea tried to turn her body, but her hands were restrained by cuffs. It didn’t surprise her, not after what she had just done over the past few days. Her head ached slightly as she moved it around. She shivered, wondering if the passive control Eobard had placed her under was still there, waiting to rise up and pull her under again. Going through that again was the last thing she wanted.

Nyssa appeared, pulling her chair closer to Thea’s bed. “You’re at Argus again. You’re going to be alright.”

“Alright?” Thea rasped, her throat dry. “Are you sure about that? Because I’ve been a puppet ever since Eobard came to Earth.”

The other agent nodded. “It’s going to take some time to level out.”

She stood up and walked to somewhere behind her.

“It’s like he took my brain and played with it. Everything I am was suppressed or pulled out while another… _thing_ was put in my place. I was unmade. You don’t know how that-”

She trailed off, remembering who she was talking too.

“Maybe I don’t know your particular experience, but I know, Thea,” Nyssa said.

Thea nodded. “How’d you bring me back?”

“A hard hit to your head,” she answered, coming back around with a glass of water. “I’ve been referring to it as cognitive recalibration around the other agents. Sounds nicer that way.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Thea mumbled.

Nyssa undid her restraints and passed her the glass. Thea drank greedily from it.

“How many agents-”

“Thea, don’t do that,” the other spy scolded. “Eobard is not like anything we’ve faced before. Nothing trained us for something of this caliber. You had no idea what to expect.”

She nodded her head. “Did Eobard get away?”

“Unfortunately. We have no clue where he is now.”

“Me neither. It wasn’t something I needed to know. Whatever he’s planning, it’s happening today.”

“We’ll have to stop it,” Nyssa said. “Whoever we can get to fight with us against him will be appreciated.”

“Hey, after what he did to me, I’m down. You need to me shoot an arrow at him and I won’t hesitate.”

“Good.”

Thea tilted her head. “Nyssa, you’ve always been a spy, never a solider. What makes you want to march into battle now?”

She fell quiet.

“Did Eobard do something to you?”

“Aside from killing Vasquez?” Nyssa nodded. “He reminded me of what I used to be. I’d rather die trying to stop Eobard than fail to win and live as mindless soldier under his rule. That and he messed with you.”

Thea smiled briefly, although it saddened her to hear about Vasquez. “So when do we go after him?”

“Level out a little more first. Then we’ll see who will fight with us.”

They never needed to go looking. Sara Lance was the one who came to them asking if they knew how to fly one of the Argus jets.

**Author's Note:**

> 你确定吗- Are you sure about that?
> 
> After they defeat Eobard and save the world, they probably take a breather in a half destroyed Jitters before moving on. Iris takes Eobard back to Asgard after getting a reunion moment with Barry (because that's a nice thing and Westallen deserve nice things). Felicity and Caitlin probably go science with Ray. Thea gives Oliver and Roy a call at the farm to tell them she's all good before going out with Nyssa and Sara someplace.


End file.
